youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Maximilian Dood
Maximilian Christiansen, better known online as Maximilian Dood, is a Fighting game content producer on YouTube, popularly known for his Online Warrior, Assist Me! and Boss Rage video series. He also produces content for twitch.tv as well as Yo! Video Games, the YouTube Let’s Play channel which hosts his non-fighting game and miscellaneous content. History Max began his YouTube career in 2007, posting casual and tournament gameplay videos of Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike and Street Fighter 4, along with gameplay and commentaries of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 2, and Black Ops , with his standout videos gaining over 1 Million views. The Online Warrior in 2011, Max uploaded Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Maximilian’s ‘The Online Warrior’ Episode 1 Pt-1 , which marked the start of the series of matchmaking commentary videos in which he analyzes gameplay mechanics, character specialties, play styles, and highlights in his session of matches. This series also has many different iterations since it’s conception, including Hype & Rage Compilations of Max’s standout moments and humorous blunders, Week Of…''episodes in which Max plays and commentates on his experience with a single character in a game’s roster, and the “Max & Co. Vs. The World” miniseries where Max teams up with guests Mike Ross and Ryan “Gootecks” Gutierrez from Cross Counter TV for a session of matches. Assist Me On April 12, 2011, Max started the ''Assist Me! series, uploading the first video ‘Assist Me! Dr, Doom Tutorial pt. 1’ on YouTube, in this series, max goes in-depth on individual characters, explaining core mechanics and elements, frame data, tactical specialties, and demonstrations on how to properly execute strategies in which the character plays a pivotal role. along with the tutorial, Assist Me! also features sketch comedy shorts, with Max interact with various members of the Marvel vs. Capcom cast, with reoccurring appearances by Dr. Doom and Albert Wesker (Played by Matt Simmons and Mike Young respectively). Boss Rage Boss Rage! is a montage series in which Max and the Yo! Videogames crew challenges and defeats infamously difficult fighting game bosses on their hardest possible difficulty setting. The series began on December 21, 2013, in which Max takes on and defeats the final boss Eyedol of Killer Instinct . Since then they have successfully defeated the bosses of many other games, including Marvel vs. Capcom 3 , Capcom vs. SNK 2 , Bio F.R.E.A.K.S , Mortal Kombat 9 , and more. List of bosses that Max fought. Git Gud On July 15, 2016, Max started a brand new series focusing around general fighting game information & tutorials. In this series Max transformed into a sinister version of himself known as "The Scrublord". Reputation and Accolades Fighting Game Community Max is commonly known for being a prominent figure in the Fighting Game Community, as well as a premier Fighting Game exclusive channel on YouTube, having over 500,000 subscribers and over 100 million overall views. His twitch.tv channel has also seen great success, with over 250,000 followers, 10 million unique views, and seeing the top streams list multiple times with a peak viewership exceeding 30,000 users. His Assist Me! video series has gained recognition and praise from Capcom, which prompted him to release Ultimate Assist Me! and Retro Assist Me. Max was also one of the recipients of the honorary Cannon Award during EVO 2015 for his exceptional work in the Fighting Game Community. Max was a commentator for EVO 2014-2016's Killer Instinct Top 8 finals, with his partner being Rich "FilthieRich" Bantegui for 2014 and Emiel "ShinTristan" Duarte for the latter two. Max is also a host for Killer Instinct World Cup 2016 - 2017. Video Game Involvement Max is featured as a selectable commentator in the fighting game Yatagarasu: Attack on Cataclysm, as well as seeing recognition from Netherrealm Studios head and Mortal Kombat creator Ed Boon, praising the quality of his ‘Mortal Kombat X: Hidden Intros’ April Fools Joke video. Max has also been prospected to work for Iron Galaxy’s Killer Instinct , in which he does the video editing for promotional material, character trailers, and Season 2 & 3’s Story Mode. Max was the host of the Killer Instinct World Cup 2016 live broadcast on his twitch.tv channel, covering the event as a commentator for the tournament. Super Best Friends Play Max’s channel has also been stated to be a favorite of the Super Best Friends Play crew, in which his videos and exploits are mentioned in a number of videos and podcasts, and on December 2, 2015, Matt and Woolie of said fame joined with Max and the Yo! Videogames crew for a collaborative crossover stream on twitch.tv. Stream Controversy On September 16, 2016, Max accidentally yells an N-Word during his twitch stream in the game For Honor where he yells "THE CHINGER! CHAGGER! N*GGER! DAGGER!". After the match, Max apologized to his fans and explains that he was yelling a word "Ninjer" a combination of Ginger and Ninja in which became a bad result. Quotes * "LET'S GOOOO!" * "AW COME ON!" * "WE GOT IT! WE GOT IT!" * "The dream is not DEAD! LET'S GO!" * "GEESE! GEEEESE! GEESE!" * "I'm a f*cking dog!... I'M A F*KING DOG!" * "You don't go all the way into Germany to take down Hitler and give up at the very end.... It's all or nothing.... F*KING SKYNET." * "You excited Benny." *""THE CHINGER-CHANGER-N*GGER-DAGGER!" * "Really Benny really, dude people think you're a sellout, you gotta considered your image man." * "Hypehypehypehypehypehypehypehype." * "Be careful kids, Winner's don't watch that movie." * "OH MY GOD! We're going, we finally did it. There's always hope, and hope has let us to the most evil motherf*cker in the game. Let's Rock!" * "We need more hope Benny. We need a hero." * "Not afraid of you, you've almost kill me but I'm not afraid of you!" * "WE GOT EM! WE DID IT! We did it! we're going..... we're going to f*cking Disneyland Let's go!" * "GAME OVER, for me it was Tuesday." * "Oh my God! Freaking barrels...... Barrels gotta die." * "Git Gud or Die Tryin'." Gallery Maxandbenny.jpg|Max w/ Benny the hype dog. Maximilian dood facial expression.jpg|Max after losing to Hugo during his Oni Boss Rage. Max as the Scrublord.jpg|The Scrublord. Trivia * Max's transformation into Ghost Rider can be attributed to YouTube commentators, comparing Max's appearance with Nicholas Cage. (Doctor Doom made a number of references to him during Part 2 of his Episode of "Assist Me") Also in some Outtakes Max parodies Cage's behavior, such as looking straight at the camera. * Sabrewulf from Killer Instinct (2013) has a retro color that resembles Max's dog Benny, this makes him curious when he think Benny is a sellout. * It was revealed that Max has a fear of spiders during his reaction on Sadira's Trailer, though he overcome his fear when he fights her during his Shadow Jago Boss Rage. * In Killer Instinct Season 2 Story Mode Trailer, Max's Xbox Gamertag can be seen. * Max has collaborated with a UFC champion Demetrious Johnson during his online match in Street Fighter V. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:One Million Subscribers